gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Headhunters/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 duck-tective 1.png S1e3 duck-tective 2.png S1e3 duck-tective 3.png S1e3 duck-tective 4.png S1e3 duck-tective 5.png S1e3 mabel kniting.png S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 mabel skeptical.png S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png S1e3 I could guess.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 storage.png S1e3 edison.jpg S1e3 Secret Museum.png S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png The Wax Museum of Mystery! S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.png S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 How do you fix these things...png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png S1e3 You can make these things.png S1e3 mabel with glue gun stuck to arm.png Mabel makes a statue S1e3 Dipper with pitt cola.png S1e3 horse fairy princess.png S1e3 waffle with big arms.png S1e3 grunkle pose.png S1e3 Mabel smiling.png S1e3 hammer.png S1e3 mabel goggles.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png S1e3 buliding wax stan.png Wax Stan is born S1e3 soldier kid.png S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png s1e3 town darling.png S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.jpg s1e3 ladies unamused.png s1e3 as you all know.png S1e3 grunkle stan wax figure.png s1e3 unimpressed crowd.png S1e3 my own 2 hands.png S1e3 mabel with mike.png S1e3 grossed out crowd.png S1e3 Toby with unknown article.png S1e3 shandra jimenez.png S1e3 free pizza.png S1e3 stan's grab and dash.png S1e3 no free pizza.png S1e3 manly dan punching pole.png S1e3 angry lady smash chairs.png S1e3 Mabel, It didn't go well....png Wax Stan has been murdered! S1e3 Look at the cash.png S1e3 too much affection.png S1e3 moon.png S1e3 duck-tective 6.png S1e3 duck-tective 7.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing 2.jpg S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e3 goat.png S1e3 Poor wax man.png S1e3 durland.png S1e3 Sheriff Blubs First Appearance.png S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.png S1e3 common stairway goof.png S1e3 dipper angry.png Skull Fracture S1e3 The crime scene.PNG S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 footprint.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 Going to Skull Fracture.PNG S1e3 mabel holding axe.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 Water tower.png S1e3 Pitt cola add.png S1e3 dipper behind dumpster.png S1e3 dumpster.png S1e3 skull fracture.png S1e3 miner.png S1e3 fake ids.png S1e3 works for me.png S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 cat tatoo bouncer.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png S1e3 Bats biker with Pitt cola.png S1e3 bats biker.png S1e3 bicepticus.png S1e3 crooked clock.png S1e3 manly dan angry.png S1e3 cute biker.png Finding the suspect S1e3 list of suspects.png s1e3 twin first bump.jpg S1e3 Hi McGucket!.PNG S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png S1e3 Nope.PNG S1e3 Delivery.PNG s1e3 excited fpg.png S1e3 disappointed fat man.png S1e3 Not him.PNG S1e3 Fast ball.PNG S1e3 catching ball.png S1e3 flattened baseball.PNG S1e3 Not the lady.PNG S1e3 mikey r.png S1e3 Right hand, right hand.PNG S1e3 Broken pencil.PNG Accusing Toby Determined S1e3 gossiper.png S1e3 It's SOOO obvious.PNG S1e3 On 3...1..2...PNG S1e3 blubs and durland flashlights.png S1e3 deputy durland searching.PNG S1e3 toby determined on ground.png S1e3 toby determined hands in air.png S1e3 Twins slove the case.png S1e3 ha cha cha.png S1e3 toby determined error 1.png S1e3 toby determined kissing cardboard.png S1e3 toby determined error 2.png Wax Stan's Funeral S1e3 wax stan funeral.png s1e3 im sorry i cant.png S1e3 Glitter in his eye.PNG S1e3 Mabel, the murders are-.PNG S1e3 Standing right behind you.PNG The Wax figures are cursed S1e3 wax figures 1.png S1e3 wax figures 2.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 1.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 2.png S1e3 wax figures 3.png S1e3 wax figures 4.png S1e3 wax figures 5.png S1e3 soos doorknob.png S1e3 wax figures 6.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 genghis khan.png S1e3 melting wax statue.png S1e3 Ready, FIGHT!.PNG S1e3 wax museum kitchen bedroom panorama.png Melting the wax figures S1e3 Worth a shot.PNG S1e3 shakesphere.png S1e3 mabel choked by wax arm.png S1e3 groucho.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 Mabel's going down fighting.PNG S1e3 wax coolio head 1.png S1e3 wax coolio head 2.png S1e3 BRING IT ON.PNG S1e3 CATCH!.PNG S1e3 BLOCK!.PNG S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3 Don't count on it!.PNG S1e3 out the attic window.png S1e3 Leading Sherlock outside.PNG S1e3 The Shack sign.PNG S1e3 Ching, ching.PNG S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 Ching, ching.PNG S1e3 Goodbye S.PNG S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 1.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 2.png S1e3 roof dawn.png Epilogue S1e3 wax shakespeare head.png S1e3 know any.png S1e3 dipper holding wax head.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 police car.png S1e3 sheriff blubs and deputy durland.png S1e3 long slow sip.png S1e3 deputy durland scalded.png S1e3 rat with wax ear.png S1e3 Mystery hack.png End credits S1e3 mabel trying on sweaters.png S1e3 ending dipper.png Promotional video S1e3 new wax figure Miscellaneous Cute biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 bouncer character sheet.jpg S1e3 man 16 biker character sheet.jpg Sheriff blubs character sheet.jpg Deputy durland character sheet.jpg S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg S1e3 stans bedroom inked.jpg S1e3 car graveyard inked.jpg S1e3 duck-tective tunnel inked.jpg S1e3 production artwork.jpg S1e3 mabel making friends.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries